Possessive Laito
by Sushiobsessedwriter
Summary: Laito is the jealous type, whether he admits it or not.


You knew Laito loved you, you know he cared about you no matter what but the look on his face as he glared at you across the table was enough to make you wonder if you were wrong. The two of you barely spoke all day but that was simply because Reiji had asked you for some help with his experiments. Laito hadn't said anything at the time so surely, he couldn't be angry now. However, his glare did alternate between yourself and Reiji. You tried to start a conversation with him but he blew you off to talk to one of his brothers instead. Your eyebrow twitched in irritation and you felt your hands clench around your cutlery. You suddenly lost your appetite and placed your cutlery back down.

"If you'll excuse me."

Laito's head whipped around to watch you stand from your seat and leave the room. A sigh left his lips as he too stood. A knowing look was shared between his brothers and he refrained from throttling Reiji where he sat. The older vamp looked bored as he stared back at Laito. With a growl Laito followed you, or at least he would have liked to if he knew which direction to follow you in.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Your voice carried down the stairs. Laito spotted you leaning against the railing on the top-most stair, your arms folded across your chest and a raised eyebrow adorning your face. His own expression was unamused as he was in front of you in a flash. You didn't even flinch.

"I should be asking you that, babe."

You rolled your eyes, you should have known he would turn it on you. Before you could correct his mistake he took a step forward, whilst you took one back, wanting to keep a reasonable distance for what was bound to be a useless argument. Yet, he persisted, he persisted so much so that your back was soon pressed against the wall. Luckily it was out of the view of staircase entrance or else the two of you might have look compromising.

"You have ignored me all day," he hummed.

"Excuse me, I have been working all day!"

"Yeah, with Reiji!"

Realisation flittered across your face and your muscles relaxed. His arms caged you against the wall and his face was inches from yours. With a small smirk on your face you trailed a finger from his belt all the way up his chest until your hand cupped his cheek. The shudder that ran through him made his growl deepen and caused him to press his body closer to yours.

"Well, what are you going to do about it Laito?"

All traces of anger were gone, only to be replaced with his infamous smirk. His lips brushed against yours lightly but he pulled back before you could really taste him. The look in his eyes told you it was going to be one hell of a night and his smirk said no different.

"You're mine, Y/N."

You wanted his kiss so badly that you simply nodded before grabbing his shirt and smashing your lips against his. His hat was knocked to the floor but he wasn't complaining as his hands began to roam your body, tracing lines and curves that he had seen, felt, kissed a thousand times. It wasn't long before his hand was unclasping your bra and playing with your nipples, stroking the underside of your breast and rubbing each nub between his fingers. You fell against him as he continued touching you but you weren't going to let him have all the fun -not that you weren't having fun- so you kissed him deeply, your tongue stroking his and your hands went straight for his belt. He helped you pull his jeans to mid-thigh and pressed you harder against the wall.

You then realised your next obstacle: your own jeans. As though he read your mind he quickly removed you of the offensive item. Your mouth hung open at the precision and speed at which he did so. That's when you remembered your boyfriend was a vampire.

"Careful babe, if you keep your mouth open like that you never know what will happen."

With those words his mouth slowly moved against yours, his tongue forcefully fighting yours. You both moaned into the kiss, your leg hiking up onto his hip. As soon as he pulled back and locked eyes with you you felt heat rush through you. Kiss lips then connected with your neck as he began to suck and kiss your soft spot. Without warning his fangs followed his lips and you cried out in shock. Your hands were balled around his shirt as he ground his hips into yours. You bit your lip as you copied his movements. The two of you were like horny teenagers touching each other for the first time. His fingers were then tracing the outline of your clit, pleasure shooting all the way up your body.

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this good, right babe?"

"Yes, Laito."

With your confirmation, he ripped your underwear from your body and thrust himself into you. The two of you moaned in unison, savouring the moment before Laito decided to move. Laito was truly the best you ever had and the way he had his entire body against yours made you want to cum right then and there. Neither of you were thinking about the possibility of being caught, only focussing on the heat. One of his hands braced the two of you against the wall whilst the other grabbed your standing leg and pulled it around him. You moaned as it allowed him to go even deeper inside of you.

"Oh god Laito…"

"Hmmm say that again."

"Laito," you moaned his name directly in his ear, kissing his neck afterwards.

He picked up speed, his hips jerking against yours, strings of curses and "babe" falling from his mouth. Your orgasm was quickly approaching so you kissed him fiercely, matching his sharp rhythm, ignoring the hard surface of the wall. The two of you came together, satisfied smiles on your faces.

Once you came down from your high you said, "maybe I should work with Reiji more often."

Laito raised an eyebrow before shifting himself slightly, causing you to moan at how sensitive you actually were.

"Can Reiji do that?"

You shook your head.

"Why don't you show me what else he can't do."

He rushed the two of you to your shared room, never once removing himself from you. Yeah, it was definitely going to be an amazing night.


End file.
